Almost Paradise
by CynicalScorpio
Summary: When Ren is killed, Rusty must call upon the one person that had saved Ariel years before. Will he, can he save her this time? Ariel/OC, Rusty/Willard, Shaw/Vi. Better than it sounds, rating may change R&R PLZ!
1. Innocence Shattered

This is based off the 2011 Footloose-maybe one day I'll have the heart to do the original. As always someone must die and I don't think I could have picked a bigger character if I tried. Fan girls of Ren, get your tissues out. Enjoy R&R please and thanks!

1: Innocence Shattered

Numb.

There was no feeling at all, not the pulse in her veins, not the ground beneath her, not the feel of her mother and best friend's hands holding her tightly as if she would bolt if they loosened their grip just an inch. Of course there was an explanation for all of this, why it seemed like time had stopped: she wasn't really here. This was all just a horrible nightmare.

With closed eyes she thought if she tried hard enough she would hear her home as it normally sounded on a Saturday morning: her mother would be somewhere down stairs, maybe in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, or doing the wash; her father would be in his study, no doubt getting ready for the next day's sermon. Slowly, hesitantly, she opened her soft blue eyes.

Nope. She was still in the cemetery, surrounded by what seemed to be all of Bomont. She closed her eyes again, biting her lip hard. She would not cry, not here, not now. She wasn't the same Ariel Moore that had buried Robert "Bobby" Moore nearly four years ago. Was this what her life would always be like? Would she always bury those who she loved beyond reason, long before their times?

Was she destined to be alone in life forever?

She felt her mom and Rusty still holding her close, as if she was fragile glass that would break at a moment's notice. The only problem? You couldn't break what was already broken.

From what seemed a far off distance she could faintly hear her father's voice, just his voice as he presided over yet another funeral. This one again for a boy that had loved her and vice versa though it was very different. Her world had stopped spinning when she lost Bobby, it was restarted when Ren McCormack came into her life. And now in what seemed to be a mocking twist of fate he had been pulled from her in the same heartbreaking way. It had all seemed like a terrible sense of deja vu: the wail of sirens that pierced the warm May night, all gunning for that bridge-that damn bridge!-the little bug flipped upside down, flames licking and dancing dangerously on the underbelly of the car. His life had been hanging in the balance when he was dragged out and hauled to the hospital. After a fierce battle on the operating table, Ren McCormack, barley eighteen, lost the battle of life and death.

And it had been too much for Ariel. Sure she ate, spoke though not often, slept, though fitfully, she was slowly losing herself. Today would be the final breaking point. She dared open her eyes and when she saw the coffin, the headstone, it was all too much. With an almost silent choke in her throat, she closed her eyes and let herself fall and fall...Before she blacked out, she swore she saw a head of tousled brown hair and warm brown eyes she had once gotten lost in what felt years ago.


	2. An Unlikely Hero

Well its been three days since the funeral and Ariel seems to be slipping further and further from the world. Rusty has been through this with her before and knows only one person can help. Sorry for delay I will write more faster.

2: An Unlikely Hero

"WHO?"

"RILEY! TOMMY RILEY!"

"HOLD ON! HEY RILEY! PHONE" Rusty had the phone a few inches from her ear. She wasn't sure what was going on at the college but whatever it was it was loud. Very loud. Finally the phone was picked up and a voice she hadn't heard in 3 years picked up.

"This is Tommy." He spoke surely, confidently even. And his voice...She wasn't sure why but it sounded different. She couldn't hear much racket now in the background either. "Hello?"

"Tommy, it's Rusty. Ariel's Rusty?" She waited a minute letting the words sink in.

"Wow...It's been a while..." Understatement of the century, she thought. "Um...what's going on? Something wrong."

Rusty sighed and took a breath. "You have no idea."

"So...tell me."

"She's a mess Tommy. I haven't seen her this bad since...Well Bobby died..." She stopped for a minute and neither spoke for a beat. "She needs you, Tommy. You're the only one who can help her. You and I both know it."

"I'm on my way. I should be there by tomorrow afternoon, early evening at latest." He hung up without a pause and grabbed the last duffle bag. He lugged it downstairs and outside to the car. He tossed it in the backseat and went back to the front, digging out his keys. He got in and slammed the door. Shaking fingers, he fumbled with the keys before he managed to get them in the ignition. He took a deep breath and turned it, waiting a minute before he pulled out of the parking lot and started for Bomont.

Bomont. Dear god, he was really going back there. He sighed softly as he guided the car on the dark streets of North Carolina. Bomont had been home to Tommy Riley for eighteen years. His best friend? Robert "Bobby" Moore. Inseperable since pre school, the two did practically everything together. And where Bobby went, Ariel was likely to follow. To anyone else, she would have been an annoyance. But not to Tommy. The years went on and then, amazingly senior year was upon them. It should have been the best year of Tommy and Bobby's lives. Unfortunately, fate had other plans in mind for Bobby and four other souls that Indian Summer night in late September that seemed so long ago.

Tommy hadn't asked what was wrong before he took off and now he pondered it. It was too late to call anyone without waking anyone up so he would just have to wait until he was back in Bomont. He watched the road, then his eyes drifted down to the dashboard. Tucked in it was a picture-Bobby was on the left, Ariel in the middle, and he on the right side. It was taken Labor Day Weekend, maybe three weeks before the accident. God they looked so young and carefree in the picture. Like no one and nothing could shatter their world.

True to his word, Tommy made it to Georgia by early morning and coming into Bomont by mid afternoon. He grabbed his phone and laid it out on his lap, leaving it on speaker he dialed and waited a few seconds before the line was answered. "Hey. I'm in town. Where are you?"

"At Ariel's."

"Her parents there?"

"No just left for the store."

"Be there soon." He ended the call and pulled around the back of the house ten minutes later. He dug the key out of its hiding place and walked in. Rusty greeted him seconds later. "Where?"

"Her room." He made his way up the stairs and to her room. The door was slightly ajar and he gently pressed into it with his shoulder. It opened silently and he walked in slowly. He bit his lip when he saw her. Her hair was a mess, matted and tangled, her clothes were rumpled, she had no make up on...But it was her eyes...They seemed so hollow and empty. Lifeless. He kneeled down next to the bed and didn't say or do anything.

Her eyes seemed to try to focus on him. And when they did she whispered one word: "Bobby." Her eyes closed and she sank into the bed. Tommy shrugged and picked her up walking down stairs.

"What in the...Have you lost your mind?"

"You want me to help her? I can't do it with her parents around."

"So...what now?"

"Your folks home?"

"No they are in Charleston."

"Good. Leave them a note she's staying with you tonight."

"Tommy..."

"Or tell them the truth?"

Muttering she jotted down a quick note and followed him to his car. Like it or not, Ariel needed help. And right then it came in the form of Tommy Riley.


	3. Never Live The Past Down

Here's the next chapter, same day, I only changed one small thing that was in the movie, if you have seen it you'll know what I'm sure. R&R please it makes my day!

3: Never Live the Past Down

After Tommy had checked three times-yes three times-that no one was truly at Rusty's, he parked in the garage. Once Rusty had opened the door he carried the sleeping Ariel inside and laid her on Rusty's bed, and, no doubt to infuriate her, sat next to her on the bed. After proving that he wasn't budging-at least not right then-she sat at the end of the bed, holding her knees to her chest. For a long while, there was just silence between them. Finally just before sunset, he turned his gaze from Ariel to Rusty and even though she wasn't looking at him spoke.

"Why am I here?" Seemed like a simple enough question, though the answer was anything but. She looked at him but didn't meet his eyes. He was quiet and patient as he waited, though after some time, he spoke again. "Well, I doubt it has something to do with her parents, and of her grandparents, she only has one living that she has never met."

Rusty nodded with everything he said before taking a breath. "There...was a boy..." He felt his muscles tighten as his drifted back to Ariel then Rusty again.

"A boyfriend?"

She nodded again. "Right before graduation, he wrecked his car on Crosby Bridge."

He couldn't fight the grimace as he nodded. "Ought to tear that damn bridge down" he muttered, shaking his head. "So. Who was he?"

Rusty finally looked at him. "You didn't know him. He was from Boston."

Tommy cocked an eyebrow. "What was a city boy like that doing out here?"

"You know Wes Warnicker?"

He laughed quietly. "No. No, I don't know the man that was more of a father to me than my own father" he said with another chuckle.

Rusty winced. "Oh yeah. Well, Ren-that was his name, Ren MacCormack-was his nephew and after he lost his mom, he came down here."

"City boy, country girl, I get it."

Rusty shook her head. "No Tommy you don't. He didn't just change her..."

"Wonderful..."

"We got to have a dance-a real senior prom-and it was due to his efforts."

Tommy just stared at her, almost like he couldn't believe her or not. "No offense but that sounds like some ridiculous 80's movie plot."

She laughed. "I know. But it's true." He snorted but fell silent. "Are you ok?" Rusty asked softly.

Tommy looked at her curiously before he nodded. "A bit perplexed but fine."

"I just thought it might be weird...or difficult...to be back here."

He shrugged but nodded. "I'll be fine. It's her I'm worried about" he said letting his eyes drift to Ariel, still sleeping soundly.

"You and me and all of Bomont" Rusty said before sighing softly. The sun started to set then, casting shadows in the room. "I doubt you like to talk about it but...Ariel told me."

He looked at her silently. "Told you what? And don't like to talk about what?"

"Bobby's funeral...she told me what happened the night of Bobby's funeral."

He went stock still and silent, his face betraying nothing. "And what exactly did she tell you?" he asked, keeping his composure as best he could.

Rusty stared at him. "Oh no. You don't get to play that dumb country boy, no sir, not with me." He just turned his head. "Wow..." was all Rusty said after that.

"You don't have to tell me it was wrong. I know it was...it just happened."

Rusty shot him a disgusted look. "Yeah, babies and STD's also just happen" she said sarcastically.

He glared at her. "You really think I would risk something like that with her?"

"Clearly you did!" They felt the bed move some, not from their movement though. They grew silent but the sleeping Ariel stayed asleep. "If there is a heaven, I pray Bobby never looked down and saw his best friend-best friend!-and the person he trusted Ariel with...betraying him!"

He sat up. "I didn't betray anyone! Yes Bobby was-and still is my best friend. But I can't change what happened, I wouldn't even if I could..."

They grew silent again, letting the subject drop after that. It was getting late as Rusty stood up, looking at Tommy. "You hungry?" she asked softly, being weary of Ariel still sleeping.

"Not really."

"Me either. But I need to sleep. I'm sure you are tired from all that driving." He nodded a bit, not able to deny that. "Alright. There's blankets in the hall closet, couch isn't too bad..." He looked at her then. "What?" He looked back to Ariel. "Absolutely not!" Rusty said firmly shaking her head to emphasize the no.

"Well I'm not leaving this room" Tommy said calmly, a bemused smile on his lips.

"Well, you are not sleeping in my bed with my best friend" she said emphasizing the word my twice.

He couldn't help but smirk at a new thought. "Wouldn't Rev. Shaw just love seeing that?"

Rusty just stared at him, not able to tell if he was joking or not. If he wasn't he was clearly even crazier than when he had left. "Oh yeah-he'd be tickled" she said rolling her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her lips. Tommy just laughed softly.

Looking at her, he said "floor's fine" with a shrug. She seemed about at her wits end as she went to her closet and dug out a sleeping bag, setting it down on the floor before she left to grab a pillow off the couch, tossing it at him. He caught it and flashed her a smile as he stood up from the bed; she did not return it. "Bathroom is down the hall, kitchen to the left. Use what you need."

He nodded and grabbed his bag, carrying it to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he slid on some shorts and a wife-beater and came back into Rusty's room. By then she had changed, the blanket was now moved, Ariel still asleep. "Tommy?"

He set his bag down and looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Instantly understanding the words, he replied, "don't thank me just yet" as he slid into the sleeping bag, the pillow propped up some to support his head.

"You can do it. You have to." He nodded and she flipped the light off, blanketing the three of them in darkness.


	4. One Step at a Time

Next day, just read is all I can really say. Well that and hang in there. I'll make it worth the wait very soon. Enjoy!

4: One Step at a Time

As Ariel opened her eyes, she knew she wasn't in her room. It took her brain a minute to register her surroundings: the ceiling was sky blue, her own snow white, the walls were cream colored, covered in places by posters of actors and singers. Rusty's room. It was as familiar as her own. Sometimes even more so than her own home.

In the back of her mind, she knew she had seen someone-not a female, of that she was certain. The hair was very dark, the eyes...she wasn't sure what color his eyes had been. Likewise she couldn't bring up a face. She knew it though. The only other thing she was certain about.

Silence filled the room. She turned and saw her best friend still sleeping soundly. Call it intuition, she knew she wasn't alone in the room. "Hey." She went perfectly still, only her eyes looked around. Standing above her, with the sun crowning him like a halo, stood the stranger from before. But he was no stranger. Far from it.

"Tommy?" she said, amazed her voice worked at all. He smiled and kneeled down. Yes, now she could see him perfectly: dark hair, close to midnight black, crystal clear eyes, what she imagined the ocean looked like on an untouched beach. His face was cleanly shaven, not a hint of stubble, his side burns still short.

"Hey bright eyes." She offered a small smile, like her voice amazed it worked at all. She was certain all reason to be happy again had died with Ren. He returned it, still as bright and carefree as she could remember from a million years ago. She sat up and looked at him. He was older-obviously-more than that though. He seemed older than he actually was; not look wise, just the way he carried himself. She knew why-all of Bomont who had been there at least the past twenty years (which was most of the town) knew why.

"What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer, they heard a muffled "I called him", startling them both. Ariel turned to face her-her best friend, the one who knew her every wish, dream, and desire. The one whose home she could call her own when she needed to. Of course she would be the one to know who to call. She offered her best friend a warm smile took her hand. Rusty returned it and squeezed her hand. Tommy was quiet, standing again. The two girls turned to face him.

"Hungry?"

Rusty knew he meant it more for Ariel than herself. Still, she said "starved. You cook?"

He nodded. "Eggs, grits, bacon and toast." Ariel couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, making Tommy laugh. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Sort of hard picturing you...cooking."

He just laughed again, giving his head another shake. "I'll let you two get dressed" he said as he left the room, which he still found hard to do. Even when he had cooked breakfast, he

couldn't help but return to the room as quick as he could. Still, the scene was mostly the same, maybe a slight shift in her sleep. He was partly relieved-he had expected little to no speaking, let alone smiles, albeit small ones, they were there. Still, he knew her well and suspected it could have been a facade, a front. Time would tell.

Several minutes later, they came down the hall and to the kitchen. They were both dressed-Rusty in a denim skirt and a simple but frilly top. Ariel had on a similar skirt and fairly low-cut shirt. He had seen worse-much worse. Still, it was strange; seeing her grown up, when he had left, she had been nearly fifteen and dressed, well, with more clothes. He nodded to the stove where the food was waiting. "Dig in. Made enough for an army." He leaned against the counter from the stove and watched silently.

Rusty grabbed some plates Tommy already had out. He had been quiet, studying Ariel. Before she could open her mouth to protest, like he knew she was going to, he said "come on bright eyes" his eyes on hers as he spoke.

"Bright eyes?" Rusty said, clearly confused. Their eyes still locked, he smirked, Ariel turned her head, grabbing a plate which she loaded with food.

"Happy?" she asked, grabbing a piece of toast and started to nibble on it. He nodded and grinned. It was a small triumph but a triumph nonetheless. Rusty looked up. "Thanks" she mouthed. He just shrugged and smiled.


	5. The Pain in Living

Same day, not much to tell really

5: The Pain in Living

The breakfast had long ago been cleared away, the kitchen cleaned. "It's so strange to see you so domesticated" teased Ariel as she watched Tommy finish cleaning the last pan. He just laughed and gave his head a shake followed by a shrug. Not long after, the trio played some games and spent most of the day at Rusty's. Well most of it.

About late morning, he said "I have an idea." They had finished a game of Monopoly and were cleaning up, the girls looking up at him with interested faces.

"What's that?" Rusty asked, looking at Tommy. The look in her eyes told him to pick his next words very carefully.

"Why don't we get out of Bomont for the day?" Again, the girls looked at each other and then him again.

"Where did you have in mind?" Rusty asked her eyes never wavering from Tommy. He calmly kept his gaze on her as well until she had to break it.

"You'll just have to trust me." Rusty snorted and shook her head, picking the game up she took it to her closet. "No?" Shrugging he said "suit yourself" his eyes lazily drifting to Ariel. "What do you say?"

She didn't hesitate. "I have to be back by supper or daddy will have the whole state of Georgia looking for me." Tommy was quiet, his head cocked as he thought of her words, chuckling softly which broke the silence in the room.

"I don't doubt it" he finally said after he finished with his laugh, Ariel standing up. Once more Rusty was looking at Tommy.

"I'll be fine" Ariel said as she faced her best friend, making her turn her gaze from Tommy to herself.

"It's not you that concerns me" she said back, her eyes finding their way to Tommy to make her point. He had been brought in to help, not make the situation worse.

"Don't worry-I'll have her home safe and sound by suppertime" he said. "Scout's honor." This made Ariel laugh, Tommy smiling and playfully winking. Rusty was not amused, her arms crossed against her chest. Tossing Ariel his keys he said "car is in the garage." She nodded, gave Rusty a single nod and headed to the garage.

Rusty took a good grip on his arm. "Do not-and I mean DO NOT-make me regret this." They were quiet, again locked in a staring match.

Never breaking her gaze he calmly said "I would be the last person on earth to hurt her." Rusty let go of his arm but their gazes still didn't break.

"You damn well hope so." After another unnerving glare, he grabbed his bag and headed to the garage where Ariel waited, the car on, the engine started, the air on high.

Sliding in, he tossed his bag in the back and said "your BFF is very scary." Ariel gave him a look. "What?" he asked as he started out and down the street.

"Nothing." Tommy shrugged and turned the corner, leaving the block behind. "So where are we off to?" Tommy gave her a glance then turned back to the road.

"Oh, you'll see" he said giving a grin. She groaned and he laughed wincing as she playfully leaned over and punched his shoulder.

"I hate it when you say things like that." Tommy stopped at a red light, patiently drumming his fingers on the steering wheel until the light finally changed.

Acting miffed, he said "does everyone get that treatment when they say that phrase or is it just for me?" Leaning into the seat, she looked at him then to the window.

"Just you" she said curtly, but couldn't help to smile at him. Tommy returned it and headed off the main highway. Looking out the window, Ariel tried to figure out where they were going. Before long, the city of Bomont was behind them, replaced by trees, plants, and animals. The ground underneath them changed from smooth to bumpy. When he turned right at a fork, it dawned on her where they were going.

Coughlin Creek, though it was more a river than a creek, it ran fifteen, twenty miles south when you left the main highway. Like the bridge, it had suffered it's fair share of tragedy. In the summer of 94, four kids had gone swimming alone, one had hit his head after judging the height of the water, another had been swept away by an undertow. They had to drag the creek for nearly a week before they found the first boy's body, the second washed up about fifty miles away.

Trying to fight back a shudder, she glanced at Tommy. "Why here?"

"Like I said, just wanted to get away from Bomont for a while." A few miles later, Tommy parked and they headed down to the creek. It was a beautiful spot and easy to see the appeal: tall trees to shade people, shrubs and bushes dotted in between the trees and the water was always cool, sometimes downright cold but clear.

Silently, Tommy laid out a blanket, slipping her sandals off, she sat first, Tommy put some space between them. They were silent for a while, just watching and listening. As they were sitting there, a memory from the past was starting to creep inside Ariel's head: it had been before the accident, she remembered Bobby had been there, Tommy as well. They had been here.

For what? Letting her eyes close, she tried to conjure the image: it had been the picture in Tommy's car, the one of the three of them. Yes, it had been here and as the memory came back, so swift and strong she could have sworn she could smell the Coppertone on their skin. Labor Day weekend, Tommy and Bobby had wanted to avoid the rest of the team and just relax. So they had left early, packing food, drinks, and sunscreen by the dozen. No sooner had the boys seen the water had they grabbed Ariel, kicking and screaming, but laughing, and hauled her into the water, clothes and all.

Feeling a tear slip, she brushed it away quickly. Still, more soon followed. Frustrated and angry with herself, she hadn't noticed Tommy had inched his way closer to her, his arm gently around her shoulders. Leaning into him, she let the tears flow freely. She had no idea who she wept for-Bobby and the others that had been killed that night, only a few weeks after they had been at the creek; Ren, wild and free, he too had been taken far before his time. Was it for them, those lost souls, lives that had not really lived? Or was it for herself, her family, those they left behind? She wasn't entirely sure, all she knew right then was pain, immeasurable pain that should have killed even the strongest person.

Tommy was quite for a long time, his arm had slipped to hold her closer to his chest. "It's okay" he said softly. She sat up then, brushing away what she promised would be the last of her tears. "It's okay to feel" he said as he looked at her, his arm still around her.

"It hurts" she said, her voice catching a bit as she sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. "Will it always hurt this badly?" Silence lapsed between them for a while.

"No. But when it hurts, it means you are feeling and if you are feeling things, you are alive. And even though not everyone you care about is, it doesn't mean you should stop living. Live. Live for those you lost."

Laughing she said "wow. When did you get all philosophical? That happen at college?" He could tell she was trying to play off her tears and that was fine for now. He would let it slide.

"No. These things they don't teach you in school." Letting her legs lay back down, she leaned back and looked at him. "You cry because you feel. You feel because you are alive."

Nodding she said "I guess so. It does hurt though." Tommy nodded back knowing what she meant and then some.

"Yes but it'll get better with time."

Standing she brushed some grass off her shorts. "I guess only time will tell" she said, facing him for a minute before she turned to the water.


	6. A House Is Not Always a Home

And same day, again not much to tell, just r&r thanks

6: A House Is Not Always A Home

They spent the rest of the day there; they didn't really talk much and when they did Tommy was careful with his words. They started back around four and pulled into her driveway just before five thirty, surprising them both. "Thank you" she said softly. "Not just for being here, but for today."

Leaning over to brush some loose hair out of her eyes, he shrugged and said "it was my pleasure." Glancing up, he noticed standing in the doorway. "Oh boy" he said under his breath, Ariel rolling her eyes. "He still hate me?"

Laughing she shook her head. "hate is a bit strong" which made Tommy laugh a bit. "He's never actually used the word hate. He doesn't trust you."

"Oh great. That is so much better."

Leaning over to give his shoulder a playful punch she asked "you sticking around?" trying to keep her voice as nonchalant as possible.

He cocked his head, as though thinking hard. Finally he nodded. "Guess so." She smiled, a real one this time, and for a faint second, he saw the girl before Bobby's death.

Getting out, she said "so, see you tomorrow?"

Nodding, he answered, "you got it." She nodded and flashed him another less than happy smile but there nonetheless and headed to the front door where her father still stood waiting.

"Who was that?" her father asked a bit tersely. He was dressed in simple tan pants and a white shirt, his arms folded against his chest.

"Oh daddy you know who that was." She knew he did too, even though he had been gone for nearly four years, he hadn't changed much. Walking inside, she headed for the kitchen, her father right behind her.

"Yes I know who it is. What is he doing here?" She leaned against the counter facing him, her arms folded, doing her best to fight off an eye roll. Maybe it was the summer heat, maybe it was that the two had been walking on eggshells for so long it was only a matter of time before they slipped back into their old ways.

"You want to know so bad, ask him yourself." Snap. There it was, father and daughter, tensions as high and hot as the summer day that was upon them and the many more to follow.

"Lose the attitude Ariel. I've cut you a lot of slack in light of everything but I don't appreciate that tone." Rubbing the back of his neck, sighed and turned away from her for a minute.

Letting her arms drop from their defensive stance, she said "sorry." She was too. All she knew was that for the first time since she had lost Ren she was starting to feel again. She was starting to become happy again. She didn't want her father to interfere even if he thought he was doing it for the right reasons.

"It's alright" he said as he offered a tentative smile. It was then when he looked at her-really looked-she was freshly clothed and bathed, some light make up and her hair was nicely done up. "You sat over at Rusty's?" She nodded. "Just the two of you?"

Ariel nodded. "Yes daddy. Just us girls." A long pause of silence that she finally broke by asking "you scared for me to be alone with Tommy?"

His left eye twitched a bit, his biggest tell-tale before he lied. "No. I trust you...It's..."

"Him you don't trust?" she finished for him. Kissing his cheek she said "maybe you should start." He muttered something but was interrupted by his wife coming inside.

"There you are" she said when she saw her daughter. Like her husband, Vi took in her daughter's appearance as well. It must have satisfied her for she said "well now that you are here, we can discuss your upcoming birthday."

Ariel laughed then sighed. "Oh can't we just skip it?" Not much to her surprise, her parents both started to object to this at the same time which made her laugh and hold up her hands in a surrender stance. "Okay clearly that's not going to happen."

"You only turn eighteen once you know" her mother pointed out.

"Well that's because birthdays only happen once a year" she pointed out.

"Eighteen is a big one and you are not missing it."

Once more she held up both hands. "Okay okay. Should have known I couldn't get out of it."

After dropping Ariel off, Tommy stayed on the main road until it ended. Taking the fork to the left, he slowly started to leave the town behind. Bit by bit, suburbia faded and gave way to a part of Bomont that was whispered about but never dared approached. Kids would rather cross a cemetery on a full moon than dare go to this part of town.

Pulling up the curb of the house, he looked up at the ramble shackled house. The lawn was overgrown, the weeds up to his knees as he walked to the front door. The house was a one-story, the paint faded so badly it was impossible to tell what color it had originally been. The ceiling was slanted and seemed to barley be hanging in there. Large chunks of shingles from the roof were missing, some strewn about the yard. What was left of a screen door squeaked loudly as he opened it, his hand then turning the doorknob, leaving dust and dried peeling paint when he pulled it away. The door was even louder as he stepped inside carefully, listening. The windows had blinds, though most were torn or broken, casting strange shadows as he looked around. The house seemed to have a dampness to it that seemed to seep into you once you were inside. It stank of mildew, unfiltered cigarettes, and warm booze.

He made his way through the house slowly, on guard, as he didn't know what was waiting. The front room was empty, only the large, overstuffed chair and an ancient tv that still had rabbit ears, a static on the screen and muffled sounds coming from it. Across from it was the kitchen, bottles of alcohol and garbage littered it like a blanket. Next to that had been his mother's sewing room, it seemed untouched, only large filters of dust showed that time had passed. Next was his room, also untouched from the day he had left from North Carolina. Being in there gave him the creeps, he passed it quickly, shutting the door behind him, though it did not shut quietly. At the very end of the hall was his parents' room, like the rest of the house, it was shrouded in dust and more trash. That left one room unexplored-the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and from his position he couldn't see in all the way. Nudging the door, he stuck his head inside.

And there he was. His hair was mostly gone, what remained wasn't evenly distributed on his head, hanging in sweaty wisps against his head. His slacks were far too large for him, faded and covered in stains of god knew what, a wife beater had stains as well, what had once been white was now gray, borderline black. His facial hair made him look as if Rip Van Winkle had come to life. His eyes were closed, if not for the light snoring, one would have thought him dead.

Stepping closer, Tommy leaned down and gave the older man's shoulder a shake. "Dad" he said, his voice low but loud enough. It took a few times, eventually his closed eyes opened and slowly came into focus.

"Dallen" the older man said his voice hoarse but somehow strong.

Tommy sighed. "No dad. It's me. Your son Tommy." He squinted, though the sunlight barley came into the room.

Gripping the side of the tub which he had fallen asleep against, he asked "where is your mother?" His voice was stronger now, though it was raspy.

Helping him stand, Tommy said "she's not here" trying to keep his voice even. There were few things that stirred Tommy more than his mother, bring up the topic and you're liable to get a cold shoulder or a punch to the face, whichever he seems to fit the scenario.

"Well where is she? And why aren't you in school? will surely fail you." ? She had been Tommy's fourth grade teacher years ago. He had known his condition was getting worse. He had no idea how much worse.

"Come on" he said, trying to get the older man out of the bathroom, only to have him jerk away, nearly fall, Tommy catching him in the nick of time.

Pulling away he demanded again "where is your mother?" his voice seemed louder now, slightly scary even. But not to Tommy. Not anymore.

"Not here" he said, he could feel his temper starting to slip away and that was the last thing he needed. Following his father, he took his arm. "You need to rest" he said as he led him to the bedroom.

"No. I'm supposed to be in the mines."

"The mines have been closed for years."

"No they ain't! I was just there yesterday with Johnson, Hill..." He broke off into a heavy coughing fit as Tommy led him to the bedroom, forcing him on the bed. "Get off!" he growled and shoved at Tommy.

Tommy backed off and just stared at him, watching as he lit a cigarette with shaky fingers, pressing it to his lips. Turning, with a shake of his head, he heard "yes! Go! Walk away! Always been weak!" Ignoring him, he walked out of the house and to the waiting car.

Now he remembered part of why he had left. Nonetheless he had a reason to be back. A reason bigger and better than the failed man that he called father.


End file.
